De Irmão Pra Irmão
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Albus precisa falar com alguém. James está lá para ouvir. Mas Albus não confia muito em James. E o único pensamento que James tem é espalhar o segredo de Albus para a família inteira. Conversas entre irmãos são assim. Cheias de provocações, xingamentos e entendimentos. É de irmão pra irmão. E o que é de irmão pra irmão, de um jeito ou de outro, acaba virando para toda a família.


**De Irmão Pra Irmão - Alice Delacour**

"James..."

"Hm..."

"Eu, er..."

"Desembuche Albus."

"Marley Meadowes me atacou ontem no quinto andar."

"Sim, e eu com is-_QUE_?"

"Você ouviu, Marley Meadowes me atacou ontem."

"Realmente? Eu quero dizer, Meadowes – _Ual_."

"Sim."

"O que ela fez?"

"Me empurrou contra a parede e disse que já que eu não me mexia, ela iria se mexer por nós dois. Em seguida ela enfiou a língua na minha garganta e me fez – _Oh meu Merlin _– apertar a bunda dela."

"Ela fez o que?"

"Pare de rir, James!"

"Desculpe, só que...! O que você fez?"

"Eu entrei em pânico total."

"Merlin, Albus! Você tem uma garota gostosa te beijando e te deixando pegar na bunda dela e você tem um ataque?!"

"Não fale desse jeito dela, James Sirius! Marley não é uma_... Uma_..."

"Uma puta?"

"James!"

"Você é tão fácil de se irritar, Albus."

"Você tem sete ou dezessete, idiota?"

"Não sei, diga-me você."

"Vai se foder James, sério."

"Não é James Sério, é James Sirius."

"Eu vou bater em você se você não parar com essa piadinha horrível, idiota."

"Você? Você vai bater em mim? Albus, você já se olhou no espelho ultimamente? Você é tão forte como é alto."

"Eu vou embora, vim aqui pra ver se conseguia ter uma conversa séria contigo, mas não dá."

"Ei! Albus! Ei, volta aqui! Eu _'tava_ brincando, senta aqui do lado de _James, O Conquistador_, senta. E conta pra mim como foi com Meadowes ontem."

"Eu não sei se eu quero lhe contar sobre Marley agora. Tenho quase certeza que assim que eu virar as minhas costas você vai pegar um pergaminho e escrever para o papai, mandando ele avisar pra toda a família."

"_Outh_, Albus, é isso que você pensa sobre mim?"

"Não é só eu que penso isso, James. Rose, Lily e Dominique concordam comigo."

"Bobagem, agora me conte, Meadowes tem uma bunda boa?"

"James!"

"Certo, certo... O que você fez assim que ela desgrudou os lábios dos seus, então?"

"A segurei pelos ombros e perguntei do que ela estava falando."

"Albus, você não pergunta isso para uma mulher."

"Vou te ignorar."

"Desculpe, sou totalmente não-ignorável."

"..."

"_Merlin,_ continue, o que ela disse para você?"

"Ela me disse que estava a fim de mim desde a primeira vez que eu apareci no jornal."

"Albus, você mal tinha nascido e já tinha uma foto com a sua cara ensanguentada estampada na capa do Profeta Diário."

"Eu sei! Foi aí que eu surtei ainda mais!"

"O que diabos você fez?"

"Não olhe para mim assim! Eu só perguntei por que ela nunca tinha falado nada."

"E o que ela respondeu?"

"Que ela ia tentar ano passado, mas então eu estava namorando com Jessie Wood e ela perdeu a coragem."

"_Pff,_ como se Jessie Wood tivesse alguma chance se Marley Meadowes começasse a jogar. Eu quero dizer, você já deve ter reparado na bunda magnífica que Meadowes tem, por que eu e todo o sétimo ano já reparamos."

"James, por que você sempre tem que falar assim das minhas amigas?"

"Eu não falo assim só das suas amigas. Falo assim das amigas da Lily e das amigas da Rose e das de Dominique."

"Agora que você tocou no nome, o que você e Dominique estavam fazendo trancados no armário de vassouras do quinto andar semana passada?"

"_Realmente_... Você deve ter se confundido... _Eu e Dominique_... _Pff_..."

"James, eu _vi_ vocês dois nas férias de verão."

"O que _exatamente_ você viu?"

"Ah... Eu não sei... Quem sabe eu posso ter visto um pouco de ação de madrugada... Mas quem sabe eu também possa ter visto o quão bonitos vocês dois ficam quando dormem de conchinha..."

"Albus Severus..."

"_Nicky_ tem costas maravilhosas, não? Quem sabe na próxima vez que vocês forem transar você se lembre de trancar a porta. Pode ser o papai da próxima vez, ou pior, a mamãe."

"_!"_

"Ai James seu idiota, saia de cima de mim!"

"Se você abrir a boca sobre isso eu vou bater tanto em você que nem a Madame Pomfrey vai conseguir te concertar!"

"Pode considerar o seu segredo seguro comigo, afinal, a minha boca não é grande igual a sua."

"Fale a vontade, Albus, mas não se esqueça pra quem você corre quando se mete em problemas."

"Eu corro para a Rose."

"Idiota."

"Não sou você."

"Ainda bem que não, você daria um péssimo eu."

"Cale a boca."

"Só vou calar assim que você me contar o que aconteceu com você e a Meadowes."

"Só vou falar porque não tem mais ninguém aqui pra me escutar."

"Sou todo a ouvidos. Agora diga, o que aconteceu depois?"

"Bem, eu posso ter dito que eu poderia estar gostando dela há um tempo também... E que quem sabe eu não tinha feito nada por falta de coragem."

"_Nãããããão!_"

"Sim."

"_Nãããããão!_"

"Sim, James."

"Meu doce irmãozinho caiu no amor com a bela e doce Marley?!"

"Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem rir da minha cara?"

"Não sei, nunca tentei."

"..."

"Agora sério, você 'tá apaixonado pela Meadowes?"

"Eu acho quem sim. Quero dizer... Toda vez que ela chega perto de mim eu começo a suar e eu faço coisas estupidas e _– Merlin! _– eu quase morro toda vez que ela fala com outro cara!"

"Você está totalmente fodido."

"Pensei a mesma coisa."

"'_Tô_ te dizendo Albus, caiu fora dessa antes que você não consiga mais sair."

"Experiência própria?"

"..."

"Você com Dominique?"

"Sim."

"Você está totalmente fodido."

"Eu sei Albus, eu sei."

"..."

"..."

"Que horas são?"

"Não sei... '_Peraí_, quase seis da noite."

"Ah, bem... Eu preciso ir agora James."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Não te interessa."

"Vai se encontrar com a Meadowes é?"

"Não vou não!"

"Own, pequeno Albus vai ir brincar com a doce Marley?"

"Eu vou te amaldiçoar."

"Vocês vão brincar de que? _De curandeiro_?"

"Vou contar para o papai que você e a Dominique estão juntos!"

"Conte e eu conto que foi você que colocou fogo no quarto andar do Grimmauld Place!"

"Vai se foder, James!"

"Eu só estou esperando pela Dominique!"

"Tchau!"

"..."

"..."

"_Querido Pai_... _O Senhor nem sabe o que o Albus acabou de me contar... o Senhor se lembra de Marley Meadowes?... Albus está apaixonado por ela..._ _ele me confessou tudo... ha ha, eu não consigo parar de rir... espalhe a notícia que nosso pequeno Albus está crescendo... mande um beijo para a mamãe... Carinho, James Sirius Potter."_


End file.
